The Chronicles of Kids
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Just a collection of one shots revolving around the Seven's kids. More coming soon!
1. Callie and Mythology

**A/N: Hi guys! This is just a short little oneshot I wrote about Percy and Annabeth's daughter, Calliope, Callie for short. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

"All right." said Mrs. Bennette to her first grade class. "Today we are are going to start a unit on Greek Mythology. Does anyone have anything they already know that they would like to share?"

Calliope Jackson raised her hand.

"Yes, Callie?" Mrs. Bennette said.

"Okay, so there are twelve gods that live on Mount Olympus, which is really on top of the Empire State building." Callie stated. A few of her classmates giggled.

"It's true!" she insisted. "I've been there!"

"Calliope, please refrain from making up things in the future. That's impossible. The Greek Myths were only a legend."

Thunder rumbled somewhere overhead.

"Does anyone else know anything about the Greek Myths?" Mrs. Bennette asked. Callie raised her hand again.

"Anyone at all?"

Callie raised her hand even higher, looking as if she was going to burst out of her seat. Mrs. Bennette sighed.

"Yes, Calliope?"

"Okay, so the Sun isn't actually a star." said Callie. "It's Apollo, driving his sun chariot! And he can turn it into any kind of car he wants!" she sighed wistfully. "Oh, and then there's my Grandma, Athena. She's the goddess of wisdom and warfare! She used to not like Poseidon, because they got into this argument over who got Athens, and Athena won because she made olives. Poseidon is my grandfather, and it's awesome 'cause I can breathe underwater! I went to his palace once, and it was really cool, and there were a bunch of mermaids, and cyclopes, and it was awesome! Did you know that my Uncle Tyson is a cyclopes! My Mom got to re- design olympus because it got wrecked during the Second Titan War, and one time I got to come with her!

Artemis asked if I wanted to join the Hunt, but I said no because I would have to leave my Mom and Dad, and my new baby brother. And my sister. Also, there's this camp called Camp- Half Blood, and it's for demigods, like me, and it's really cool! Also-" Callie was cut short by her teacher.

"All right class, now we are going to watch a movie! Does that sound fun?"

Everyone nodded, except for one little girl who raised her hand.

"Yes, Hayleigh?" Mrs. Bennette said kindly.

"I wanna know more about Camp- Half Blood!" said Hayleigh. The rest of the class murmured their agreement. Mrs. Bennette sighed.

"Very well, class. We'll watch the movie tomorrow. Callie, you may finish."

"So," said Callie. "Artemis has this group of eternal maidens that she goes hunting with. My Aunt Thalia is in them."

"Callie, dear, it's not real." Mrs. Bennette said.

Another little girl raised her hand. "My sister joined the Hunters. Her name is Brooke! And it is too real!"

"All right, class." Mrs. Bennette said. "We can talk about this more another time. Now it's time for your spelling test!"

A little boy raised his hand. "What does eternal maiden mean?" he asked.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Kid's Profiles

**Hi! These are all the kids profiles. Sorry if you thought it was an update. Don't worry, I'll update soon!**

Jackson's

Name: Calliope Sophia Jackson

Age: 6 1/2

Personality: Sweet, funny, kind, smart

Appearance: long, curly brownish blonde hair, gray eyes

Nickname: Callie

Name: Katherine Minerva Jackson

Age: 2

Personality: Smart, funny, kind

Appearance: Curly black hair, green eyes

Nickname: Kate

Name: Dylan Luke Jackson

Age: 5 months

Appearance: Blond hair, green eyes

Personality: Interesting, loyal, intelligent

Zhangs

Name: Emily Marie Zhang

Age: 7

Personality: Nice, sweet, kind

Appearance: Medium skin, long cinnamon brown hair, brown eyes

Name: Alexander Frank Zhang

Age: 7 (Emily's twin)

Personality: Kind, but always getting in arguments

Appearance: Black hair, medium skin, golden eyes

Valdez's

Name: Natalie Eileen Valdez

Age: 7

Personality: Good with machines, funny, sweet

Appearance: Caramel hair, brown eyes

Nickname: Nat

Name: Eleanor Esperanza Valdez

Age: 4

Personality: Sweet, kind, good at growing things

Appearance: Dark brown hair, dark almond eyes

Nickname: Ella

Grace's

Name: Isabelle Kailee Grace

Age: 7

Personality: Sweet, kind, charming, has the ability to charmspeak.

Appearance: Electric blue eyes, brown hair kept in braids

Nickname: Bella

Name: Caleb Diodorus Grace

Age: 8

Personality: Likes being in charge, has strong opinions, sweet, kind.

Appearance: Blond hair, blue-green eyes.

Name: Jillian Thalia Grace

Age: 4

Personality: Sweet, smart for her age, doesn't like being left out.

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes.

Nickname: Jill or Jilly


	3. Christmas Trees and Cats

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Please review!**

Jillian sat in the middle of the back row of their car, between her two arguing siblings.

"It's my turn to pick the Christmas tree!" said Isabelle.

"No." said Caleb. "You picked last time. It's my turn. Besides, I'm oldest."

"I never got to pick the Christmas tree!" Jillian complained.

"You can all pick together." their mother said.

"Aww." complained Isabelle and Caleb.

When they finally arrived at the Christmas Tree store, Jillian found the perfect tree. But no, Caleb and Isabelle had their own tree picked out.

"You want this tree, don't you Jill?" asked Isabelle, using her charmspeak on her sister. Jillian nodded happily. Caleb stuck his tongue out at Isabelle.

"No," he corrected, using his own charmspeak on Jillian. "You want _this_ tree." She started to nod, forgetting about Isabelle's tree.

"No, you want my tree." Isabelle charmspeaked.

"My tree!"

"My tree!"

"No, my tree."

"No, that's not fair. My tree."

All that charmspeak was giving Jillian a headache. Some of the nearby customers were turning to watch.

"Poor girl." one muttered.

"Enough!" their father said. "It isn't fair to charmspeak your sister. Now you can all agree on a tree, or we won't get one at all."

Charmspeak had become sort of a sore subject for Jillian. Both her siblings had the ability, but she wasn't able to, which was not at all fair.

After about five more arguments, they were finally able to decide on a tree. Naturally, it was the biggest tree in the store, but they refused to agree on any other tree.

—-

Later that night, it was bedtime. Jillian's bedtime was an half an hour before Isabelle's, and an hour before Caleb's. Another unfair thing to add to the list.

"Goodnight Jillian." Isabelle said at half past seven thirty, loud enough for their parents to hear.

"Your sister's right." said her mother, looking at the clock.

"Bella too?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know the rules, Jillian."

"Aww." she complained. "It's not fair! Isabelle can charmspeak, and she's older, and she doesn't have to go to bed."

"You get the bigger room." her sister pointed out while watching television.

"So?"

"And you got a singing birthday card, and I didn't."

"Girls." said Piper. "You can fight later. It's time for bed."

"No." said Jill. "I'm running away."

Jason and Piper shared that look, knowing she wouldn't really run away, as she had threatened to before and not carried it out.

"All right," said her mother, trying not to laugh. "You can run away tomorrow. But now it's time for bed."

"It's not funny!" she protested. "I am too running away."

Piper pointed to the bedroom

Jillian put on her pajamas, and went to bed.

—

She woke up around midnight, vaguely remembering something about running away. Jillian decided it could wait until later, so she tried to go back to sleep.

After trying to go back to sleep for half an hour, she was still awake. Jillian walked to the kitchen, anticipation running through her veins. She was actually going to run away this time, unlike last time.

Jillian grabbed a piece of paper, drew a picture of her running away, and signed it with a "J."

She quickly found a bag and stuffed a roast chicken from the fridge into it, along with a bag of cookies. Now she was ready to go!

Jillian grabbed her coat from its hanger, and was about to walk out the door when she saw their kitten, Puss'n Boots, walking around the kitchen. On second thought, she grabbed the cat and stuffed it in the bag too. Okay, so _now_ she was ready to go.

Jillian walked outside into the cold winter air into the shed, where her tricycle was. She could tell it would snow soon. Jillian got an the tricycle and started to ride.

She realized with a jolt that she didn't have a destination in mind. She decided to go to Camp Half Blood. After all, it was in New York, and she was in Pennsylvania. Her mother had said something once about them being next to each other, so how far could it possibly be?

After about five minutes, Jillian was hungry, so she started eating a cookie. She accidentally let Puss'n Boots out of the bag, so she packed up and tried to catch him.

But Puss kept running farther and farther away. So Jillian followed.

Going slow in some parts, and fast in others, went Jillian. That silly cat sure went far.

Exhausted and hungry, she stopped about an hour later, finally catching the cat. She stuffed him back in the bag, leaving only his head out, and fell asleep under a bush.

Jillian awoke to the sound of voices. She yawned sleepily and opened one eye.

"Lady Artemis." said a voice. "How much longer shall we continue to look for her?"

Jillian opened both eyes and sat up. There were a group of girls, about twelve to sixteen, gathered around a smallish girl with auburn hair and gray eyes.

It was cold outside, Jillian realized. She wished she didn't run away from home. She could be eating breakfast right now, and decorating the tree, instead of sitting under a bush. Mournfully, she ate another cookie. Jillian swallowed it a piece of it the wrong way, and started to cough.

Immediately, all eyes turned to her bush. She shrunk, not wanting to be seen.

"Probably just a rabbit." one girl said.

"But a coughing rabbit?" questioned another.

Jillian closed her eyes. Maybe then they wouldn't see her.

She felt someone tug on her leg, and pull her out. Puss'n Boots jumped out of the bag and started to meow.

She opened her eyes once again.

"Hi." she whispered. She immediately recognized her Aunt Thalia standing above her, an odd expression on her face.

"It seems to me," said the girl with the silver eyes. "That we no longer need to continue looking for the girl."

Jillian stood up, brushing dirt off her pajamas.

"Are you mad at me?" she questioned.

"Yes." said Aunt Thalia. "You ran away from home, Jillian. What will your parents think? And especially with the new baby coming."

"I left them a note." she said defensively. Thalia looked unconvinced.

"And what baby?" she questioned.

Aunt Thalia shared a look with the auburn haired girl.

"Perhaps," said the auburn- haired girl. "She can catch a ride with my brother."

"Who are you?" Jill asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt.

Just then, the sky grew lighter.

"Cover your eyes." warned the girl. Jillian covered her eyes.

"But I wanna _see_." she complained.

"Do you want to die?" her aunt asked.

"No. Then Isabelle would get my room."

"Then cover your eyes!"

The sun chariot pulled up next to them.

"Hey sis!" called a blonde man with blue eyes. "Is this the little runaway you wanted me to take home?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yes, Apollo."

"Come on kid." said the man who was apparently Apollo. "Let's take you home."

Jillian got in the car. Someone handed her the bag, and the cat.

"I need a carseat." she informed Apollo.

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't your grandfather Zeus?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, you're fine. Buckle up."

"So," said Apollo, once they were in the sky. "Why did you run away?"

"Cause Isabelle and Caleb were being mean."

"Sometimes Artemis is mean to me." said Apollo.

"Does she make you choose her Christmas tree?"

"Well, no."

"How old are you?"

"One million, seven hundred and twelve."

"That's old."

"Okay." said Apollo, stopping at the front of her house. "Ride's over, kid."

Jillian climbed out and waved. "Bye!" she yelled, as Apollo once again returned to the sky.

She walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"I'm back!" she yelled, opening the door. Isabelle and Caleb stared at her.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Kind of." they said.

Their mother came into view. She looked as if she'd been crying.

"Don't you ever do that again, Jillian Thalia Grace!" she yelled.

Uh-oh. Middle names meant trouble.

Then starting to sob, Piper pulled Jillian into a crushing embrace.

"I'm just glad you're safe." she whispered. "Don't scare me like that again! Why did you leave?"

"Cause I'm the only one who can't charmspeak, and it's not fair."

Piper rested a hand over her stomach.

"In a little while, she said. "You're going to be a big sister. Can you promise me you'll do a good job?"

"I promise." she said, hugging her siblings and her parents.

For once, Jillian was just glad to be home.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! This is sort of based off the time I tried to run away when I was like five. Unlike Jillian, I didn't even make it to the end of the driveway. Please, please, please review! Thank you!**


	4. Sleds and Rooftops

**A/N: I was original going to do Frazel, but oh well. Next chapter? Also, I need ideas! What do you guys want to happen? Oh, and please review. That would be amazing! :D**

"I'm hungry." Natalie said.

Her mother sighed. "Dinner will be ready soon, Natalie."

"Can we go sledding?" she asked.

"Fine. But just sled in the backyard. No going to the big hill.

The big hill was the hill near the Junior High. It was at least seven hundred feet long, and, according to Ella, "The best hill in the world." The hill outside Natalie's house was fifty feet long, and not very steep.

Natalie grabbed her sister, Ella, who was planting flowers. In a box in the living room. Not the most ideal place, but whatever. Ella didn't look happy to be pulled away from her precious flowers.

"I was growing them." she whined.

"You're _always_ growing flowers. Honestly, how many flowers do you need?" Natalie grumbled.

"A lot." said Ella, escaping her sister, and running back to her flowers.

"Sledding." bribed Natalie. Ella turned to look at her.

"I improved our sled." Natalie hinted.

"What can it do?" Ella asked suspiciously.

"It can go really fast, and it can float a little. Well, sort of."

Ella ran to get her boots.

They quickly put on their winter gear, and walked outside with the new sled in hand, of course.

The snow was like thousands of tiny little crystals sparkling in the sun. It seemed so perfect. All the better to sled in.

Natalie helped her sister put on her seat buckle. And they were off. It was perfect. Just the right speed, and the ride wasn't to bumpy. She was going to have to replace the seatbelts, Natalie noticed. Too uncomfortable. And a snack bar would be nice.

Sadly, the ride lasted only about two seconds.

"Again!" Ella yelled gleefully.

Ella and Natalie went again. And again. And again. Well, you get the idea. Quite a few times.

Until Natalie came up with an idea.

"Let's go off the roof!" Natalie suggested.

Ella shook her head.

"No." she said. "Too scary. And how will we get up there?"

Natalie shrugged. "We can get a ladder."

"We'll get in trouble."

"It'll be _fun_. Come on, Ella."

Ella sighed and helped her sister get a ladder.

Natalie positioned a ladder on the roof, just right, and climbed up with the sled.

"Come on, Ella!" she yelled. Ella shook her head. No. Too high.

Finally, Natalie, quite frustrated, walked all the way down, grabbed her sister, and climbed back up. Ella stuck out her tongue.

Natalie positioned the sled, and sat down. She beckoned for Ella, who reluctantly sat down.

Suddenly, their mother appeared.

"Natalie Valdez!" she yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Oops.

"Nothing, Mom." she yelled back. "Just sledding."

"Come down this instant!" Calypso said. Then realizing what she said, added, "By the ladder I mean."

But it was too late. Natalie was already sliding down the roof at full speed. Hopefully, the sled would glide how it was supposed to, and not fall straight down. Hopefully. If not, she would be seriously hurt, and die.

Upon hitting the air, the sled mysteriously turned upside down. Ella screamed. Calypso screamed. And Natalie also screamed, even she didn't admit it afterward.

The sled started to plummet to earth. Natalie closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst. She counted the seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four. Wait a minute- why hadn't they fallen yet?

Natalie opened her eyes. She was hanging in mid air from her seat belt. Upside down. From a sled.

Now that was a difficult problem. How does one get down from a sled in mid air?

Suddenly, her father appeared next to her on Festus, and helped her and Ella get down. He grabbed the sled.

"Thanks." she managed to say before fainting.

—-

She woke up in her own room, in her own bed, with her mother feeding her ambrosia. Her father stood next to her bed.

"Now what did we learn from this?" Calypso asked.

"Planting flowers is a good idea?" asked Ella from the other side of the room. Her mother smiled.

"Not exactly, Eleanor. How about not going sledding of the roof?"

Natalie took one look at Leo, and started to laugh.


	5. How Not to Make Cookies (and Popcorn)

**A/N: Here we are! What couple (out of the Caleo, Percabeth, Frazel, and Jasper) would you guys like me to do next? Also, any ideas are welcomed!**

"No, Mom likes shrimp gumbo." argued Emily. She and her twin brother Alex were making a Christmas present for their mother. Well, more like trying too.

"Well, I don't." said Alex grinning. "I like pizza. Besides, how do you cook shrimp gumbo? Plus you can't wrap it."

"It's not for you, silly." his twin reminded him.

"You could get her a gift card." suggested Isabelle, who was over with her brother Caleb.

"That's _boring_." Caleb said.

"We want to make something." Emily added.

"We should make cookies!" said Callie and Natalie (who were also over), at the same time.

"But the cookies might get moldy." warned Emily.

"You could freeze them." suggested Caleb.

"So, we're going to make cookies, then?" Alex asked. Everyone nodded.

They got out olive oil (because Frank was lactose-intolerant), flour, eggs, baking soda, and of course, the most important ingredient, sugar.

Emily got out a bowl, and they started putting ingredients in.

"How much baking soda do we need?" asked Callie.

Caleb shrugged. "Just dump the whole thing in." So she did. They also put about seven cups of sugar in, a cup of flour, one egg, and a cup of oil.

They then proceeded to mix it all up, and put it in the oven.

"Okay," said Natalie. "An hour should be enough to cook."

"More like half an hour." Alex snorted. Natalie shrugged.

Isabelle put the cookies in the oven for forty- five minutes, as sort of a compromise. After that, they all went outside, forgetting about the mess, and the cookies.

—

After a little while, Hazel Levesque Zhang began to smell smoke.

"Frank," she asked her husband. "What is that smell?"

Frank shrugged. "I think the kids were trying to bake cookies for you as a Christmas present."

"Oh, that's so sweet! But it was probably a surprise." said Hazel. "Frank, can you tell the kids to take the cookies out? I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Frank nodded and went to carry out his wife's plan.

—-

Meanwhile, back outside, the kids were having a snowball fight. But, with demigods, or legacies, snowball fights don't always stay snowball fights.

Callie was on a team with Emily and Isabelle, who was trying to charmspeak her brother, with no avail, into giving up. Natalie was trying to bury Callie in the snow, while Alex and Caleb had somehow found a way to make their nerf guns shoot snowballs. Emily was trying to sneak on enemy territory to steal the other team's snowball collection.

Just normal demigod behavior.

But of course, everything stopped when Frank told them the cookies were done.

They rushed inside to look at the cookies, almost leaving Callie stuck in the snow.

"Eh, they could use a few more minutes." Caleb decided. "The middle cookies aren't completely brown."

"Let me see!" Callie complained, pushing her way through the crowd. "Why are they so big? They look burned."

"I think," said Isabelle, placing the ruined cookies in the trash. "We put too much baking soda in them. Also, we _probably_ weren't supposed to cook them that long."

It was true, the cookies were quite enormous and odd looking, along with being burned.

"I have a better idea." Natalie suggested. "Let's make popcorn!"

Everyone agreed with that, so Emily found some microwave popcorn in the pantry, and they stuck it in the microwave for ten minutes.

—

Ten minutes later, when Alex opened the microwave, he was met with a cloud of smoke. He started coughing.

"Open the windows!" Hazel shouted, running in from the living room. The said person started opening windows. Emily turned on the fan.

Callie closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, water came rushing in through the window, and the kitchen flooded a bit. Only about inch. But at least the smoke was gone.

After the mess was cleaned up, which took about an hour, Emily took a look at the popcorn. It had turned into a lump of charcoal, and was completely black.

Next time, Emily would just stick with a gift card.

 **A/N: How was it? Please review! Random Story: Once, my sister tried to make popcorn by microwaving it for ten minutes, and it didn't turn out so great. Lol. :)**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday. If you guys have any ideas, you can review or PM , guys!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	6. Christmas With the Jacksons

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! It's almost Christmas, and I wanted to post this before I went to my cousin's house, so here you are!**

On Christmas, Callie came running down the stairs at two o'clock in the morning.

"Mommy!" she yelled, waking up everyone in the house. "Santa came! Can I open my presents?"

Dylan started crying. A curious Katherine came downstairs.

"Go back to sleep!" Annabeth yelled, from her and Percy's room. "It's two o'clock."

"Actually," Callie reminded her, looking at the clock. "It's two oh three."

"That doesn't matter. You woke everyone up! Including Dylan!"

"Oops." Callie said.

"Calliope! Go put Katherine back to bed!" Percy said, trying to get Dylan back to sleep, with the help of Annabeth.

"Okay!" Callie replied.

Turning to her sister, she whispered "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Katherine shook her head. "No." she whispered.

"Me neither. I know! Let's have a party!" said Callie, jumping up and down.

"Watch Sesame Street?" Katherine asked.

"No," her older sister replied. "Let's watch The Shining! Uncle Leo said it was a great movie!"

"Cookie." Katherine said.

"No." Callie said harshly. "No cookie."

"Pwease?"

"No. We don't _have_ any cookies."

"One cookie?" Katherine begged.

"No." Her sister reminded her

"Pwease."

"Still no."

"I want cookie!"

"No cookie!" said Callie. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Presents?" Katherine asked.

"No. We're watching Barbie. You'll like it."

Twenty minutes later, Katherine was entranced.

"This is boring." Callie stated, changing the channel. "Let's watch the history channel.

Katherine looked horrified. "Barbie!" she cried.

"No, Katherine. Look, it's a documentary on Ancient Greece!"

"Grandma?" Katherine asked. Sure enough, there was a picture of Athena on screen.

A ad for the Disney movie Hercules popped up during the commercial break.

Callie frowned. "Don't watch, Katherine. They're giving you false information."

"Why?"

"I don't know! But that's mean, so I'm going to call them."

Callie looked up the phone number for Disney on the computer.

"Hello, this is the help center. How may we help you?" the receptionist asked.

"First of all, your Hercules movie is completely wrong. You barely got anything right. Hercules was no _way_ Hera's child. Hercules is technically my first cousin once removed, so I should know. Also-"

"Excuse me, ma'am." said the receptionist. "Have you even watched the movie? And how old are you? Children under eighteen must have an adult's permission to call. And another thing: it's three o'clock in the morning! On Christmas! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, no to the movie, yes to the sleep." Callie admitted. "But I saw the commercial!"

"Is this a prank call?"

"No." said Callie, hanging up. "Bye!"

Katherine toddled over to Callie.

"Look!" she said, pointing the tree, which was surrounded by mostly unwrapped presents.

"Naughty Katherine!" Callie scolded, making her sister cry. "Look what you've done!"

She noticed her crying sister. "It's ok, Katherine. Mom and Dad probably won't be mad. Besides, I can just use duct tape!"

Katherine stopped crying immediately after receiving her cookie.

"I'm tired." said Callie, yawning, after she finished re-wrapping the presents in duct tape. "Let's go back to bed."

Katherine agreed, so they went back to sleep in their rooms.

—

That morning, Katherine and Calliope got up at seven and ran downstairs.

Annabeth met them at the bottom of the stairs, an inquisitive look on her face.

"Girls," she finally asked. "Do you have any idea why all the presents are wrapped in duct tape? And why does Katherine have cookie crumbs all over her face?"

"Uh….." Callie said.

"Uh…" repeated Katherine.

"We sort of stayed up after you told us to go to bed. Oh, and if Disney gives you any weird phone calls, it wasn't me."

"Calliope Sophia Jackson!"

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! And since it's almost Christmas, can I get some reviews? For a Christmas present? Please?**


	7. Time With Grandpa

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here you go! Enjoy!**

Jillian Grace was being watched by her Grandpa Tristan, making sandwiches in an assembly line with her two (soon to be three) siblings. Their parents had been called away on some business at Camp-Half Blood, and it wasn't as if Zeus or Aphrodite could watch them.

Caleb got out the bread, and handed it to Isabelle, who put ham and cheese on, and then to Jillian who put it into a baggie and then in the fridge. The idea was to make all the sandwiches on Sunday so they could have food for the whole week. Tristan of course had his own chef, but the children insisted they wanted to do things themselves.

"Are you kids done?" Grandpa Tristan asked. They all nodded. He glanced at the twenty-one sandwiches in the fridge.

"Are you really that hungry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for the whole week." Isabelle explained.

"But…. won't they get a little stale?" their grandfather questioned.

"Stale starts with s." Jillian added unhelpfully. "S says ssss."

"That's true." said Tristan, smiling at his youngest granddaughter. "But what about the sandwiches?"

"We can freeze them." said Caleb. "Alex said that keeps things from going bad. Can we order pizza and watch a movie? We can also go buy candy, soda, and popcorn."

"Does your mom let you do that?" Tristan questioned.

They all nodded.  
"Definitely." said Isabelle.

"Well, Mommy eats that. She also eats tofu sticks dipped in yogurt and sugar." Jillian reminded him.

"Also, our bedtime is eleven o'clock." Caleb added. "And Mom said we could skip school tomorrow."

Their grandfather raised both eyebrows. "What would your Mom say if I called her?" he asked, reaching for the phone.

They all looked to the phone.

"You don't need to call her, she's probably busy." Caleb said.

" _Very_ busy." Isabelle added.

"We were just kidding." her younger sister said. "But Mommy really does eat that. She told me the baby makes her hungry. How are babies made, Grandpa?"

"You know what, I have a better idea. Let's go play outside."

"Too cold." Isabelle complained. "Besides, it's getting dark."

"No it's not!" her brother complained, using his charmspeak. "You want to go outside."

"No, you don't." his sister said, using her own charmspeak. Jillian and her grandfather started to nod.

Their argument continued until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Jillian yelled, running to get the door. It was her parents.

"Why are you here so early? I thought you weren't coming back until Friday!" Jillian exclaimed.

Piper bent down to kiss her youngest daughter. "Didn't you miss me?" she asked. "I've been gone for two days!"

"Of course I missed you, Mommy." Jillian explained. "But it was almost snack time, and Caleb was going to order pizza and soda and candy."

"For snack?" her mother asked. Jillian confirmed that by nodding.

"Hi ." said Isabelle and Caleb at the same time.

"They're like twins! Mommy, what if the new baby is twins?"

Jason laughed. "It probably won't be twins, sweetheart."

"Aww." Jillian complained. "That would be fun."

"So." said Caleb, as soon as their grandfather had left. "What was the urgent Camp Half- Blood thing you had to leave for?"

Jason and Piper shared a look. "Oh, it was nothing." Piper said. But the look in her eyes said differently.

 **A/N:** **PLHWcheeseisgood: I will!**

 **A Girl Called Moony: Thanks! You too!**

 **demigodforlife: Haha thanks. Glad you liked this! :D**

 **Do you have any suggestions/ requests?**

 **I promise I'll post the next chapter when we get to 30 reviews! But thank you all so much for the 25 so far. You have no idea how much these reviews mean to me.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-lunarchronicles** _ **and**_ **cockatiels**


	8. Bonus: Tratie's kids

**A/N: Bonus chapter! Ana and Jake are Tratie's (Travis and Katie's) kids. Thanks for the almost 30 reviews! Wow!**

Ana sat on the steps of the Hermes cabin with her brother, Jake. They were at Camp- Half Blood as their parents had decided to go away for the weekend. Technically, they could stay in either the Hermes or Demeter cabin, but Ana liked the Hermes cabin better, as it was more interesting.

"We could cover the Persephone cabin in whipped cream." suggested Jake, who was slightly bored.

"Nah," said Anna. "Too noticeable. Besides, I would feel kind of bad because Persephone is Mom's sister."

"We could fill oreos with toothpaste, and give them to some cabin."

"No." replied Ana. "That's boring."

"Well, what do you want to do? Go plant a bunch of flowers?" Jake asked sarcastically.

Ana sighed. Jake could be so annoying sometimes.

"I dare you to go tell the Athena cabin that they're wrong about something." Ana told her six year old brother.

"Will you prank someone with me then?" Jake asked, hopeful.

"Fine." sighed Ana.

About ten minutes later, Jake was back, with a trail of gray eyed kids behind him.

"Wait, why were we wrong again?" one asked.

"Because aliens don't wear hats on Tuesday." Jake replied.

"I won't even ask." Ana muttered.

One Athena girl raised her hand. "But how does that have anything to do with the fiftieth digit in π?"

"It doesn't." Jake answered. "I was kidding."

The Athena cabin looked very relieved.

—

"I know!" Jake cried. "Let's cover the Athena cabin with plastic spiders! The inside I mean!"

"We would die." she reminded him. "You know how much they hate spiders."

"Well, you promised that you would prank someone with me." reminded Jake.

"I didn't say I would kill myself in the process."

"Please, Ana?" Jake begged.

"Oh, fine." she told him. "But where are these spiders coming from?"

"I have lots." Jake told her.

Ten minutes later, Jake and Ana had a plan. Not necessarily a good plan, but a plan all the same. And a large bucket of plastic spiders, plus two real ones Jake caught.

They quietly slipped into the Athena cabin, and covered the place with plastic spiders. Jake even stuck a few in the bathroom.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Jake and Ana quickly dove under the nearest bed.

About a second later, the room was filled with screams. All the children of Athena had evacuated the cabin and were yelling something about Arachne being out to get them. Eventually, Chiron came over and tried to calm everyone down.

Jake decided that this would be a good time to make a speedy getaway. He headed over to the window. Ana followed, as she didn't want her brother to get into trouble.

Though their descent was successful, Ana felt someone grab her shirt the moment her feet touched the ground. She spun around. It was her Aunt Annabeth. What was she doing here?

"Um, hi." she managed to say, putting on her best Demeter I'm-just-planting-flowers look.

"Why did you cover the Athena cabin in spiders, Anastasia?" Annabeth asked, using her full name, which Ana was not a fan of.

She tried to wiggle her way out of Annabeth's tight grip.

"It was just a prank."

"What would Chiron say?"

"Do you have to tell him it was us?"Jake asked, coming out of the bushes.

"Jake!" hissed Ana. "Run!"

"Why?" he questioned. "Mom said we shouldn't lie."

"Well yeah, but do you want KP?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Chiron!" Annabeth called, loosening her grip on me. "I think I found them."

Her daughter, Callie, came running over. Ana took the opportunity to grab Jake's hand and run to the Hermes' cabin.

Eventually, Chiron found there location, and sentenced them to clean up the Athena cabin, and a three nights of KP when they came back to camp in the summer.

Ana could hardly wait for Summer Vacation.

 **A/N: Please review! How was it? I'll return to the Seven's kids after this. Also, I'm writing a Tratie story called the Beginning of Tratie with Booknerds22202. Feel free to check it out!**


	9. Athena the Babysitter

**A/N: Dedicated to Booknerd22202 for being awesome.**

Athena sighed. How did she let herself get sucked into this job? Oh sure, Annabeth's kids were kind of cute, and luckily they didn't inherit _too_ many of their father's characteristics.

That would have been terrible.

Meanwhile, Baby Dylan sat in her lap, whilst Callie and Katherine sat across from her.

"So, today," Athena heard herself saying. "Your Mommy and Daddy are busy doing something at Camp Half-Blood, so I'm going to watch you."

Callie wrinkled her nose. "What are they doing at Camp?" she asked curiously.

"Umm…" muttered Athena. Being the goddess of wisdom, she couldn't very well admit that she had no idea. "That doesn't matter. Today," she said, pulling a chart out of her pocket. "We are going to learn about pi."

"I like pie!" Callie informed her. "Especially the blue kind."

Athena forced a smile. Hadn't Annabeth taught them anything? "Not that kind, dear."

"Cherry pie?" Katherine asked from across the room. "Mommy makes that."

"Not that kind either." Athena sighed. "No pi, as in 3.1415926535897932384-"

"That's long!" Callie cried. She frowned slightly, then suddenly brightened up. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you take us to Olympus!"

"Well-" Athena started to say, but stopped herself. What was the harm in that? After all, she was not one to keep children from learning.

—-

Ten minutes later, Athena decided her plan had been a failure. Callie and Katherine ran around Olympus, while Dylan crawled. Athena was stuck chasing after all of them.

"Help me!" she called to a nearby Aphrodite, who just shook her head and laughed at the sight. Apollo just muttered some stupid haiku about the whole thing. If Athena remembered correctly, it went somewhat like this:

" _Athena chases_

 _All her grandchildren around._

 _Aphrodite laughs."_

Athena glared at her younger brother, if he could even be called that. "That isn't funny, Apollo!" she called.

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared behind her. "Pizza!" he called, and all the children came running over. Well, except for Dylan who was nowhere to be seen.

"How did you-" Athena asked, turning around to face-

Poseidon?

"Let's just say I've babysat them before." Poseidon answered, a twinkle in his eye. "After all, they are my grandkids too, Athena."

"Hi, Grandma Athena!" Callie called, laughing. Katherine grabbed Athena's hand, also giggling.

"Where's your brother?" Athena asked, slightly alarmed. "And Calliope, why did you run away like that? Do you know how much of an unwise decision that was? And not watching your brother"

"Oh, let her be, Athena." Poseidon answered. "She's only six."

" _Anyways_ ," Callie sighed, looking around. "I have absolutely no idea where Dylan is, so maybe you two should put more attention into finding him," Her cold gray eyes hardened, looking nervous.

Nervous? Calliope was almost never nervous.

Athena and Poseidon shared a look.

"Don't worry, Callie," Poseidon told his young granddaughter, patting her shoulder. "We'll find him."

Calliope raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

Athena blinked. Maybe Callie was a little smarter than Athena had given her credit for. Even though it was _her_ fault that Dylan was lost.

Poseidon frowned slightly. "You know what, Athena," he hesitated, then picked up Katherine and placed her in Athena's arms. "You take Katherine, and Calliope and I will go look for Dylan. Okay?"

Athena glared. "That may not be the wisest strategy." She sighed, muttering something about the stupid sea god, and his grandchildren always getting into trouble.

Poseidon ignored her. "Well, time is precious. Come on, Calliope." He then proceeded to walk away, with Calliope in toe.

Athena sighed, wishing Poseidon didn't have to be so dumb. Katherine stared at her.

"I want my Mommy!" she cried.

Athena patted her arm awkwardly. What were you supposed to do if little kids said that again?

"Um, chances are that she'll come back eventually," Athena promised. "After all, she never finished redoing Olympus what with all the demigod stuff and everything."

"I want her _now_!" Katherine cried.

"You know," said Athena. "Just be thankful you have a mother. Zeus ate mine."

Katherine looked at her wide-eyed. "Someone gonna eat Mommy?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Athena replied. "But if they do, your mortal grandmother can take care of you. Okay?"

Katherine started to cry.

Athena sighed. "You know," she said sternly, "If you keep crying your Mommy won't come back."

Katherine cried even harder after that.

"Um…. don't cry?" Athena tried. "Please?"

Although Athena hadn't really put much thought into this before, she had no idea how to take care of young children. Oh sure, she visited her own children at Camp. But they were much older, and more mature.

"Why are you crying?" Athena asked through clenched teeth.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"How about I tell you a story?"

"No."

"Will you stop crying if I give you a cookie?"

Katherine quieted down a little after that. "I wanna cookie!"

Athena pulled a chocolate granola bar from her pocket, opened it, and handed it to Katherine. Wait, why did she have mortal food anyway?

Luckily, Katherine stopped crying completely after that.

Ten minutes later, Poseidon suddenly appeared, carrying Baby Dylan, and holding his granddaughter's hand.

"Come on, Athena," he said. "It's getting late. We should probably get these kids to bed."

"Oh, so now you're helping?" Athena almost said, but didn't. Instead, she set Katherine down, took them home, and helped put everyone to bed.

—-

"So they were good?" Annabeth asked. "No fights or crying or any problems or anything?" She grinned. "Are you sure you're talking about my kids?"

"Yes," Athena told her. "They were perfectly fine."

"Does that mean you won't mind babysitting again next week?"

Athena froze.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
